Past Hunts Us All
by Baddest.of.them.all
Summary: Following the events of descendants, Evie, Carlos, Jay, and Ben go to the Isle of the lost to get Mal back, but their plans get complicated when their parents hear about their arrival and even more complicated when a new villain takes the place of the mistress of all evil and has her own planes to get what was once hers.
1. Back to hell

**Hey so for a more complex review.**

 **First of, this is my very first story so I really hope you enjoy it and any feedback you have is very welcome, I do my best.**

 **Now, I really loved the movie descendants 1 and 2 so I decided to pay a little tribute. I am going to talk about the rotten four and how their lives in the Isle could've been like seeing that Disney probably didn't enter there because it is a family movie. But I think being the sons and daughters of the most despicable villains had its consequences. Like the movies were mostly focussed in Mal, being the daughter of the mistress of Evil and ruler of the Isle of the Lost, my story would be based in another character, this will be explained in the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own descendants or any of the characters.**

Being in Auradon was a dream come true, but… it didn't feel just right. Maybe running for your live everyday for 16 years had something to do with it, adapting was more difficult than any of them could have foreseen, even for Evie, Jay and Carlos was difficult and they didn't have to deal with reporters, constantly pressuring them not to follow their parents footsteps, they did pressure them but it wasn't every waking moment like they did with Mal. Don't they know that telling someone not to do something just make that something more tempting?

Maybe that was the reason Evie hadn't talked about her hard time adapting to anyone, not even to Mal; but that was okay, because that way she could listen to her friends to Mal, or that is what she told herself. Mal needed a friend, a shoulder to cry on, she was under so much pressure than any of them. Mal needed a friend that knows what she had been through, and that person, for Mal, Carlos, and Jay, was Evie. She was the one who kept the team in their senses; Mal led them and kept them alive, Jay protected them, Carlos was the one who figured the tactics and Evie was the one who healed them when injured and listened and helped them stay sane. So she just listened and said nothing because she didn't want them to worry about her.

Evie's mind went on and on, thinking about everything. About how great it had been living in Auradon but how, different.

Evie had loved everything about Auradon but even after the fight with Maleficent at the coronation, she felt like an outcast. As much as she hated admitting part of her missed the isle. Certainly not her mother, but the feeling of not having to hide all your scars because everyone there was as screwed up as her and as her friends. But even with that, she wouldn't go back to the isle, that would be suicidal. Not for any reason would she go back. Yes, it was true the isle, at least in that sense was more open, in Auradon no-one knew how to deal with them and with their past, not that they even knew about it, but still. AK's knew how to deal with happy, sad and even angry people, but not damaged and broken like them.

The only person who actually tried approaching them in a different way was fairy godmother. It may have something to with her being there when Carlos had a break down just a day after they first got to Auradon. Other than her no one knew what to do under those situations.

After hours of spinning around, she tired herself.

She looked down at what she was doing "Crap" She muttered. She had been trying to do her homework, but once she realized she wasn't about to do anything she closed her books and tried getting some sleep.

Ever since the coronation, Mal hasn't felt a lot like her self. Sure the first days were a blast but then the reporters started.

Interviews, being the biggest celebrity, the one everyone looks up to. She wasn't that type of girl, she liked darkness not being photographed every time she put a foot out of her room.

Now here she was discussing with the one person she thought would help her go through all this.

Since the coronation, the great fight with Maleficent and Mal being the king's girlfriend thing started getting more and more difficult.

Mal was trying her very best for her friends because she saw how happy being in Auradon made Carlos, Jay, and Evie and because she cared about Ben. The problem was that Ben couldn't get his mind in how hard adapting have been for all the VKs, especially for Mal, so he thought she wasn't trying with all her will of power. This was the drop that spilled the glass of water in Mal's head: _"Who does he think he is? Accusing me of not trying enough? Hasn't that all that I've been doing? Things in Auradon were different than in the isle but not caring, not trying? I have done that since I was 5. He has just gotten there, he was just experiencing what working for something means and didn't even have a clue of what true suffering means. She had survived the isle and that was saying something because there were some that didn't make it, not that she liked to talk about it, but anyway, really… Not caring?"_

"You want to know who I am? I am fake, all this is fake, my hair, god damn it! The food is fake. I'm not made to be royalty, I don't do well under this kind of pressure, everyone just expects me to be perfect. I am not that, I am a survivor, not a princess, not that you could even tell the difference"

"Mal, I haven't accused you of not being perfect" He must have ignored, in his anger, those little clues that she had teased him. He just ignored her begging for sympathy, that her world changed 3 months ago, at much. She wasn't ready to be this person everyone wanted her to be. "I just think you aren't trying enough, don't you care about the kingdom, about me?"

Wrong choice of words.

 _"_ _Did he just said not trying enough?"_ She thought. Her face was frowning, her body changed into a defensive position. Her hands changed into a fist.

"Everything I've done has been for you, haven't you noticed it yet? Every single thing. But I can't handle it anymore" With this, the blonde girl took off.

She walked strides. She wasn't even noticing her path.

Her mind was all jumbled.

 _"_ _Did he really said not caring? All I have done is care! Care for him, care for his fucking kingdom, care for those fucking persons who had sentenced us to live in a place where you can't even have true feelings because they equal a death wish"_ Her eyes were now electric green.

She stormed her way to the boys' dorm. It was empty. The boys must be on the tourney field. Of course, they didn't have anything to worry about, they weren't king Bens girlfriend

She exited the room not before kicking the chair and accidentally dropping Jay's trophy from his last competition. _"He'll get a new one,"_ she thought, every moment getting angrier and angrier.

By the time she got to her dorm she was a bit calmer but still determined to take the worst decision in her life. She opened the door and noticed her blue-haired friend sleeping in her bed.

She sighed at the thought that it was one of the few times she had seen her lay her guard off. Even in Auradon the four of them have had a hard time quitting old habits it was 16 years of animal instinct for survival compared to months in this place.

She wanted to do the same, get peace, sleep rest, perhaps things were better this way. Perhaps Ben was right, perhaps she wasn't trying enough. _"Bullshit, I have cared and because I have I had paid a very high price"_

She was furious.

 _"_ _I'm not good for this kingdom, all I have caused everyone is suffering, I haven't been a good girlfriend and certainly will not be a good hero. Why try? It's in my genes. I was destined to be evil. To be treated as such, that's why I was given the life on the isle. Wasn't it? We were all destined to be evil._

 _Think about it Mal. Not everyone is too happy about the four of you, they still treat you like crap, villains._

 _The only ones who actually cared for us were the ones we were forced to interact with us. Everyone else in the kingdom still fears you, the four of you. They hate you to say the least"_

Her thoughts weren't completely wrong. The kingdom still feared what they could do. Their magic, their potential to be evil.

There were those, even in school, who made their personal goal to make their lives a living hell. Tried to. They couldn't even get close to replicating things that would have been done in the isle.

 _"_ _I should get back to the isle"_

She was angry, and clearly wasn't thinking clearly, she just wanted all of this to stop. With this, she took two shits of paper and started writing in them.

She took the bike Ben gave her as a present, put her mother in a box, grabbed her spell book and was about to leave. She threw a last glance at her friend, then as she was about to leave she remembered: The ring. She took the ring out of her hand and place it on the table just next to the papers she had scrambled.

When Evie woke up it was starting to get dark.

She sat at the edge of her bed, took a quick glance around the room and noticed something was off, though she didn't really give it a lot of importance.

A fly flew by, she followed it with her eyes but stopped when noticed a shine coming from the night table she shared with Mal.

She stood up and went towards it, she stepped back when noticed the shining object on top of a carelessly folded paper. Her hands cover her mouth and her eyes began to water. It was Mals ring, the one Ben had given her the day of the coronation, it meant so much to her, she wouldn't take it off to take a shower and yet there it was.

A note was underneath it, it was addressed to her.

She opened it fearing what it might say, she started reading. When she finished her eyes were watering, she couldn't manage to read any further.

 _"_ _I have to get the boys. We have to go to the isle, bring reason to her and come back to Auradon before she gets herself killed"_

Evie was shaking, she could barely feel her body, a breeze could knock her down in this state. But she had to get the boys. She took the note and the ring and began to walk.

Her legs were moving but she couldn't feel them. Everything around her was just a big blur. Second hallway to the right. Third room from the window.

She stopped before the door. Knocked; more as letting her hand fall in the door.

A boy stepped out of the room; However, it wasn't Jay nor Carlos it was Ben.

"Fuck" She whispered

"What can I do for you, Evie?" He asked in a playful tone but immediately regret it. "Are you alright? Did something happen? Did Chad do anything to upset you?" His voice was rising with every question.

"No, it-it's a-alr-alright" It was difficult talking with a knot in her throat "I-I-I was headed to the boy's room, I mu-must have passed th-the hallway"

"Evie, do you want to talk about what is going on?"

She didn't answer. Simply turned her back and started walking a little faster than when she left her room.

After almost falling several times, because she had hit walls all her way to the dorm, she finally made it. Placed her hand on the handle…

"Carlos move! It's my time to play, you've been there all afternoon"

The younger boy smiled but kept the controls in his hands, a defying look in his eye, almost as if he was tempting the bigger and stronger boy to go kick his ass for the controls.

 _"_ _Oh, I am getting those controls"_ Jay though determined to get them.

He was leaning, almost jumping to the other boy, when the sound of the door opening stopped him.

It was Evie, but she was bearly standing, she was going to fall any second now.

Before he even noticed he was running towards her and got there just in time to catch her friend.

"Evie?!" He shouted

Carlos closed the door behind them while he placed her friend on the bed. She somehow managed to stay sitted.

"Mal's gone back to the isle," She said with the minimum movement of her mouth, barely audible.

"What?!" Both of them shouted. The colors of their faces banished and Evie's state wasn't the most preoccupying at this point.

She was pulled back to reality by their shout, almost thankful for it and fortunately, both of the boys came to their senses rather quickly, ready to act.

"She left a note and the ring, she left… She said she wasn't good enough, she couldn't handle this anymore… I-I-I can't… She's gone…" She wasn't being clear. Her hands were frenetically looking for something in her pockets.

"Calm down, E" This time it was Carlos who had spoken

She opened her mouth but a knock stopped her from talking.

 _"_ _Really! Now! I'm gonna kick this asshole's ass. He's gonna regret interrupting Evie. Who…"_

Jay's thoughts were stopped when Carlos opened the door and saw Ben standing on the other side of the door. His hands were shaking, he had a piece of paper in one hand and the other was making a strange move, pulling back and forth his hair.

"It's my fault" He muttered "I shouldn't have forced her to anything"

"You know?" Carlos said looking directly at Ben

"You, dropped this letter before you left, I couldn't help but noticed it was Mals handwriting… I need to get her back, I need to go there and apologize"

"We will get her back and then you can apologize all you want" the smallest boy interrupted Ben thoughts and drew attention to himself. "I promise we will get her back"

"I'm coming with you"

"The hell you are!" This time it was Jay

"It's my fault she's gone, I should be the one to go"

"No! You're not going, Mal…" she corrected herself "We couldn't live with ourselves if anything happened to you… ignoring the fact we are not sending the king of Auradon to his death"

"But…" He hesitated but got his confidence back a second later "Rather I go with you or I go by myself but there is no way I am staying here with my arm crossed doing nothing to get back the girl I love" He snapped

"Carlos shut the door we have to talk, and you…" It was Evie talking, she looked at Ben directly in the eyes trying to decipher if the young king was lying. He wasn't, he had the same look on his face she used to have when threatening someone back on the isle "You, better keep your temper and stop shouting at us. If not I'll keep you locked in your room while we go get Mal"

"So I am going?" Ben voice sounded a little bit more enthusiastic than he intended.

"I'm thinking" Evie answered

"Are you MAD!" Jay shouted "We would put the King of AURADON in a silver plate for every villain there ever was"

"Not everyone" Carlos interrupted although he didn't intend to.

"Yeah, Mal wouldn't hurt me" Ben agreed with the small boy. But he actually didn't know what he was referring to, Evie and Jay did and immediately gave Carlos a killing glare.

"Even if we agree on taking Ben, I am not saying we are" The oldest boy looked at the king and then back to Evie and Carlos "We need a plan. If you didn't notice we are not exactly too popular in there"

"I know" Evie and Carlos answered at the unison, "And we are taking a bigger danger to ourselves by bringing the King" Carlos looked at Ben

"We'll figure out the details on our way, now let's move, the faster we get there the faster we leave" She paused for a moment "Lets put one thing clear" The girl looked directly at Ben, a grave expression covered her face "We are not getting stuck in there again"

Ben had just a second to nod before she continued

"And there's no chance in hell we are living without Mal"

"Of course," Ben said as firmly as he could, but he was intimidated by his friend's glares.

After she had stated how things were going to go Evie left the room.

Almost an hour passed, Jay and Carlos were going up and down the room collecting strange objects they had hidden in various locations around the room.

Ben was afraid to ask what they were doing their expressions had changed, almost like the first time he had met them when they first came to Auradon. Something Ben was always going to remember was their scared, yet threatening looks when they stepped down the limo.

Evie entered the room with something made out of leather in her hands.

"Ben" She called him "It's the best I can do at so short notice, but if we are taking you to the isle there is no way you are going dressed like" she turned her head to the ground and back to Bens' head "Well, like that"

"What is wrong with my clothes?" He asked skeptically.

"For real?" she looked in a combination of concerned and trying to contain the laughter her eyes were showing.

"You did that in less than an hour?" Carlos looked surprised pointing at the clothes Ben was holding.

"Well, I've been working in my magic, I think I'm getting better. Mal would be proud"

"She will be, I promise" This time it was Jay who lifted the girl spirit

"You do know magic is prohibited, right? What else have you been doing without my permission? What have you four been hiding me?" Ben looked shocked

"Somethings are better not saying them to the King of Auradon" Jay answered while Evie pointed to the clothes ordering the boy to get changed.

Ben left the room and entered the bathroom.

Wow, she really is great! She did this in less than an hour. Tho… magic, they might be my friends but they have shown they have a little, to say the least, isle still in them.

At least know I am going to see the place they are so desperate to avoid, with my own eyes.

He sure didn't know what he was talking about, The isle may be something for him, for his dreams. He might have pictured it as his worst nightmare, still, it wasn't enough.

When he came out the room the three of them were waiting for him at the door.

"We still need to borrow some transportation" He stated

"Don't worry we have it under control" Jay had a weird smile on his face, almost mischevious.

During the ride, they all thought of different ways to pull the plan off without being caught.

They were so naive.

Really? No one just goes to the isle. No one is ever not noticed. No one comes out without scars.

There was one very significant detail, they had forgotten about. Maleficent was gone. There was a new ruler in town and she wasn't gonna be merciful for their betrayal.

She had her own agenda, they were just the icing on the cake.


	2. Welcome home, sweetheart

**Thank you to all the people that liked my story and I hope you continue to like it as I am really into this story.**

 **So, please comment your opinion and thoughts on it as I will really love to read them and maybe get better from them.**

 **Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"We'll try to avoid the market, too crowded"

"But in case we need to disappear, at the light of day would be our way out"

"Maybe under other circumstances but, not like this, not with Ben"

Jay, Evie, and Carlos were discussing different tactics to get Mal from the isle and get out of there in a matter of minutes, or as much a matter of hours.

Ben had just been listening to them, he wasn't of much help, after all, he had never left his comfort zone: Every single time he tried helping, his ideas were dismissed by the other teenagers plus he was getting nervous about Jay screaming and driving at the same time. He would have sworn he saw Jay lifting his hands in the sky cursing Evie and Carlos, and now and then, also Mal while driving in between trees and bushes.

" _What are all those things they took from their room? What can they possibly need? I mean it is just a matter of hours, or so they said_ " Ben thought completely distracted of what was happening.

"What … Ben a Knife?" He managed to hear those words. The boy turned his head paying closer attention to the conversation.

"Ok, then. I was just wondering. No need for the aggression" Evie alleged.

"Why would I even need a knife for" The king surprised himself participating in the conversation.

"There are things that are better kept unsaid" Carlos' voice was cold, too serious.

" _They are all acting so weird. I get that we are going back to their home and that they have talked crap about it. But really, how bad could it be if their worst comment has been: The isle is heartless and miserable, especially if you had to carry a legacy. And just after that, they laughed._

 _They couldn't have been serious. They laughed!_ " Ben thought to try to decipher why his friends were acting so weird, as much as he hated admitting so, he was starting to get pretty scared by them.

Ben looked up. Suddenly realizing all the screaming and swearing had turned off. He looked out the window and saw the barrier meters away from him. The further he has ever been to home is to Arendelle and it was barely an hour from the castle.

Standing in front of the isle was terrifying, for the four of them.

Their heartbeats had started to raise and his stomach started twisting, especially Ben's; his head was starting to hurt and all he could see were blurs all around him when Jay's voice brought him back to reality.

"There is no place like home, right?"

There was silence for a moment.

"Get ready" Jay's voice was firm, but his eyes told otherwise.

Evie opened the bag they took from their rooms back in Auradon.

"Here" She passed a knife to Carlos, who received it and slipped it up his sleeve.

Evie and Jay were doing the same. Placing all kind of sharp metal objects in their clothing.

"Wha… Why… I mean, since when do you have all those… weapons?" The last word came almost as a hesitant whisper.

"Most of them are from here, the ones we had with us when we lived here.

You know Ben, life ain't easy here, so don't give me that disgusting look in your face. We had to do whats necessary to survive." Jay's voice ended with a defiant look.

Ben was astonished in the number of weapons they had and the ease his friends managed and control them, it was nothing of the other world for them, the most Ben could wield was a sword and a shield because that is a weapon of a gentleman or so his father used to tell him.

"The other half was… well, an acquirement from Auradon, from our little visit to the museum." Carlos said hesitantly, adding to jays response.

"What?" Ben was acquiring a surprised look

"We didn't know how we were going to be received, you surpassed us in number. Weapons were our way out.

Even magic wasn't an option because we didn't know how to control it. Or if we even had magic. I mean, Mal got good at it very fast but I didn't. I could still accidentally make the whole place go boom. And Jay, well, he didn't inherit his father magic" The girl tried to excuse them. Her expression was a combination of anger and innocence.

Even Ben couldn't argue against that expression, only Evie could pull that combination of emotions to manipulate and get Ben to understand what they meant.

Moments later they went down and took a quick glance at the docks.

"Carlos back. Jay with Ben. I lead" The girl announced as they stood behind the limousine.

While walking through the darkest places not to be noticed the 4 teenagers had been successful to get deeper into the isle and every time bumping into more people.

"I'm sorry ma'am," Ben said when he accidentally pushed a lady.

"Ben! What are you thinking?" Ben looked confused to what Jay said.

"This is not a parade Ben is the Isle! Drop the sorry. You have to be ruthless not make yourself an easier victim" Evie scream/whispered at Ben and continued walking followed by Carlos and Jay and lastly by Ben who saw his friends stealing and pushing people out of the way.

"This is how the Isle works, try learning quickly because we don't have a lot of time for this" Carlos said.

Ben nodded and just walked behind his friends trying to keep up with them and suppressing his instincts and not helping anyone.

The young king let the crew guide him around the streets of what he thought were the less wealthy parts of the isle. Little did he knew, he was just walking through the best of the best the isle had to offer.

* * *

They received glances and glares with every single move they made.

Rather the people in the isle were still afraid, of what used to be the young rulers of evil, or they were trying to figure out if they really were the 3 young traitors and if so, who was this fourth player?

And where is the other traitor? The one who turned Maleficent into a tiny, little, insignificant lizard and condemned the isle to a new ruler.

Evie glared with deadly looks nodding her head aggressively with everyone who dared make eye contact with her.

How was she so deadly, the sweet little girl Ben met at Auradon was gone as for Carlos and Jay they were too, unrecognizable.

Jay, who was now the one closing the group, was just trying to keep them safe… again. They thought they were done living like this and yet here they were, down the same path… literally.

Evie keeping them safe.

Jay keeping them alive, side by side with Mal back on the day.

Carlos getting ideas to keep them in and out alive, everywhere they needed to be.

Their steps where firm and their body showed respect and power. Both Evie's arms were located in her hips. Jay had his hands shifted into a fist and Carlos' silent movements showed patience and awareness.

Ben, on the other hand, every step he took was loud and if it wasn't for the 3 teenagers next to him, he would've been an easy target.

They stopped at the sight of a three floored building. An old sign hanged up, just in front of the stairs that led to the building, with a warning for flying rocks.

Jay grabbed a rock from the floor an threw it, aiming at the sign that immediately opened the grid in front of the stairs.

"Is she up?" Bens voice was shaky

"Noticing the weird looks from everyone's we've passed, nobody knows she is back. Which would mean she is at her place" Jay pointed up with his index finger without taking his eyes from Ben "Or less probably, she is at Maleficent castle"

"So, up it is" Ben concludes

"Okay so let's move" Carlos started moving when Ben interrupted the younger boy

"If it isn't too much to ask, ahm… May I go talk to her alone? I mean, it was my actions that brought her back here. It would be the right thing to do to apologize to her alone" Ben was looking directly at the floor avoiding any type of contact with his friends.

The three of them looked at each other for a good and long minute.

"If anything goes wrong will meet at the bay, next to the limo" The girl was talking to the white-headed boy and his partner in crime. Then directed her face to Ben "We'll give you 10 minutes at most after that Jay will go kick your and Mal's ass to Auradon and have you two solve whatever is going on with you two"

The boy nodded in understanding.

Next thing he knew he was already past the first floor, climbing the stairs to Mal's room.

"So I think all we can do now is wait" Carlos declared.

"Guess so" Jay answered with a bored yet alert look on his face

A few moments passed when Carlos noticed Ben coming down the stairs. "So how it go?" He asked.

"She doesn't want to go back. It is useless" With that, he walked angrily away.

"Jay, he doesn't know the isle!, he could get lost, go for him, maybe I can talk to Mal"

With that, Jay and Carlos sprinted after the other boy.

"Mal" Evie whispered into a funny looking metal piece "I get that your upset…"

"Go away" Shouted the other girl

"Well, it looks like your friend doesn't want to be rescued. Maleficent didn't teach her daughter how to be an obedient princess, did she?" Evie froze when she heard those words. She acted quickly, almost like she had it rehearsed, took a knife from her sleeve and turned with the knife pointing at her mother.

"Well, that is not a very warm welcoming. How have I taught you to treat your superiors?" Said the Evil Queen and with seconds two men grabbed Evie by the arms made her drop the knife and forced her to bow to her mother. "That's more likely"

"We… How could you find us? We… We were careful" Evie's voice wasn't as calmed as her figure showed.

"C'mon honey, you really believed that I wasn't going to claim my throne in this hellish place. Maleficent is gone. I'm QUEEN, after all, it was my righteous place.

Nothing happens in my land without me knowing.

I knew that Maleficent's daughter came yesterday. It was just a matter of time before the puppies followed their master" The Evil Queen was standing in front of her with a menacing mocking look on her face. "Speaking of which, oh, here they come!"

"Jay! Carlos! Ben! Are you alright?" Evie asked trying to move closer to her friends but the men holding her were too strong for her.

"Ben and I are alright, Jay took quite a beating trying to protect us and…"

"You'll have time to chat later. Don't worry" The Evil Queen interrupted "And my darling you and I have a lot to catch up to do so why don't we go to the castle… Minions!" With that, the men holding Evie, Carlos, Ben, and Jay started moving while the teenagers tried fighting it, all but Jay who apparently had really been hurt.

Ben screamed Mals name in hope she could come and help, but there was really nothing she could do.

* * *

Mal was still to upset about what happened back in Auradon that when the boy came to apologize she was both surprised and angry and let her emotions cloud her judgment and explode. She wasn't as good as Evie when it came to controlling her emotions, so things went as expected: She shouted at Ben and at her best friend.

She was thinking about what had happened and reproaching herself on how harsh she had been with both of them. She had decided to go apologize when she heard a loud noise.

" _Was that my name?_ " She thought. Then the high pitch was heard again, it sounded like Ben's voice. " _Could it be?... Wait, is he in danger? Are they in danger?_ " She ran to the balcony and took a quick glance at the floor, she saw the Evil Queen and behind her a bunch of minions following her dragging a blue haired girl, a white-haired boy and a boy with a blue hoodie. The last one was carrying… wait! Was it Jay?

" _Oh no! What Have I done?"_

She ran to the stairs and when she finally got to the ground she almost fainted when she realized they were gone.

* * *

 **Okay, after this chapter things will start to get a little heavy, just to warn you, but I'll do my best to try and keep them interesting.**


	3. Mother and daughter

**Sorry for the late update, anyways I hope you like this chapter and please review. If you have any ideas or comments please send them to me. I would love to read our opinion.**

 **And off to the story.**

* * *

"We are here your majesty, what should we do with the kids?"

"Throw the boys in the dungeons and bring my daughter to the throne room, I'll be there shortly," The Evil Queen said, only audible to the minion standing next to her but somehow Evie heard and started to be alarmed.

Her breath started to be every time more audible and heavy. She turned to Carlos and immediately, out of instinct, he tried getting closer to her but the minion holding him didn't let him.

"Ca…Carlos?" Evie said in between her heavy breathing

"I'm here Evie, we are here, we'll get out of here. But you have to breathe, please, breathe"

"Carlos, you need to take care of Jay, you need to see i-i-if he's o-ok" She said almost desperate

"No, you will take care of Jay, you're better at it than I am. We will get out. Mal will come, don't worry, we'll be just fine" He said starting to share the girl's desperation.

"No, we are…." She wasn't able to finish her sentence as the men holding her and the boys started to move, dragging them into the castle. Carlos started to see her friend panic every step into the castle and felt useless as he couldn't do anything about it. He started to panic himself when Evie was separated from the group. He tried fighting the man holding him but all he managed to achieve was a punch in the face and a glance at Ben's scared faced so he decided to cooperate for Ben's and Jay's sake.

* * *

 _"_ _Okay, let's think… Where could they be?... Where would it be safe enough for Grimhilde to hide the king of Auradon without anyone trying to steal the prize for themselves"_ Mal was was feeling awful, after all, it was her fault they were there.

 _"_ _Grimhilde's castle! Yes, that is where no one dared enter without invitation…. Guess I'll have to make an invitation of my own"_

With that she took off to the castle, scared but determined to get her friends back, unknowing of what was about to happen.

* * *

The boys were dropped in the dungeons and Carlos, being the only one conscious and not completely terrified as Ben, started formulating a plan to get them out. That was what he was good at.

"Is Jay… is he…" Ben couldn't keep himself together. So much had happened in so little time. He was just processing the information and on top of it, the toughest person he knew was lying unconscious in a dungeon that belongs to the Evil Queen, of all villains, it had to be the Evil Queen… at least it wasn't Maleficent's.

"Relax, he is going to be fine. They just hit him real hard in the back of the head leaving him unconscious for an hour at most. He'll be fine, he's been through worst" Carlos assured the young king.

"What… How can you be so- so calm?" Ben was about to shout when Carlos kneeled beside him and put his hand in Ben's mouth.

"Shhhh., the guards aren't too nice when they are annoyed. I should know that"

"How… how do y…"

"This was our life before Auradon Ben. At least, the dungeons were, our parents the life outside this castle… It's not pretty but we learned how to survive" The boy answered staring at the floor the entire time.

They were quiet after that, mostly because Ben had been in a state between not knowing what to say and shock. Carlos was moving around the entire place and checked on Jay every now and then until the oldest boy started to regain consciousness.

"Where… auch" He stated

"You took quite a nap, ready to break us out of the dungeons… like old times?" Asked the white-headed boy in an almost comical way.

"I leave you one day and you somehow manage to get caught by the Evil Queen, seriously guys, can't I have a day for myself" Before Jay could answer Carlos a purple headed girl answered for him.

"Mal!" The three boys said in enthusiasm

"Your timing could not have been more perfect," Said Carlos who then ordered Jay to mess with the padlock of the cell from the inside while Mal did the same from the outside.

"When they managed to open the door the 3 boys got out of the cell and Ben gave a huge hug to his girlfriend.

"How did you know we were…" Asked the younger boy before anyone else was able to think about it and before he was able to finish Mal was already answering.

"Big sister intuition?" She lied as she was ashamed she couldn't do anything to help them before. "speaking of which, where's…" before she was able to finish her question, a grave voice, followed by steps that echoed an oddly satisfying but terrifying rhythm.

"How beautiful reunion ! Hate to be the killjoy but I didn't bring you here for anything. No, no, I need you to get something for me. I..."

"You are fucking insane if you think we..." Before Mal could finish the Evil Queens hand slapped her across the cheek throwing her to the wall.

A little disorientated from the hit, as she never paid attention when Evie said not to speak out of turn in front of her mother, Mal touched her cheek with one hand and then saw a bloody hand, blood that came from her warm bloody cheek. It wasn't that The Evil Queen hit that hard but to the insane amount of golden and sharp rings The Evil Queen wore.

Jay in his attempt to cover Mal from the hit ended up to close to Grimhilde who in reaction to someone trespassing her personal space had two of her minions throw Jay back with all their strengths.

Carlos tried helping Mal after the hit but Jay was thrown to him.

With all 3 Vks invalid the Evil Queen took the opportunity and continued to talk with her usual tone of superiority as if nothing had happened "I need you to get me something. I need you three to go to Auradon, get me my mirror and Maleficent and Jafar scepter" she paused turned her back to the boys and finished "to guarantee your cooperation I would be keeping the young king and my daughter. And, oh, you have 12 hours if you fail to do what I ask, the will be consequences" she started walking flipped her hand in the air and immediately before anyone could do anything, The two men who had thrown Jay to Carlos grabbed Ben by the arms and threw him into a different cell than they had been in.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos tried running to him but the men turned with *a sharp metal something* forcing the three of them to retrieve and started moving to the exit.

All Mal could shout/mutter in desperation was that they would be back for Ben and that they would be fine.

Though under the circumstances, none of them actually thought a world coming out of Mal's mouth was true.

* * *

Evie was taken to the throne room, which to be honest was her least favorite places in the whole castle and even, the whole isle. That including the dungeons, which, although she has been through unspeakable pain in there at least she had had her friends. In the throne room only royalty meaning her mother (who has once been Queen of a whole realm), her (being the daughter of a Queen, even if it is The Evil Queen) and occasionally Scar, who after all had been king of pride rock.

Ever since she was little that place meant real, bad, painful trouble. When Evie was 4 and dared question her mother true power, not being the actual ruler of the isle, she found herself kneeling nonstop in front of her mother throne for a whole week, that was when she learned not ever question her mother.

But despite her fear, her need to save her friends at that moment, was bigger so she tried getting out of the room. It was useless. That place had no windows, no secret corridors, and one door heavily guarded by a bunch of guards.

The door flew opened and her mother escorted by 3 men entered the room. When The Evil Queen positioned herself in her throne Evie saw a glimpse of opportunity as the door was still opened so she ran towards it only to be stopped by a man standing just behind the door. She fell on her back and was dragged just in front of her mother.

"Such a waste" The Evil Queen stated "You only had one job, well, two but only one that mattered"

Evie who was a few steps away from her mother was about to speak but clammed up when she saw her mother raised her hand, she stood there waiting for the impact but nothing happened.

"You truly believe you can fight this? Fight me? I am your mother!"

"You have never been my mother!"

"Oh, but I have. I fed you and I didn't have too. I could have just left you there to starve as so many villains have left their children"

"You fed me until I was 6. Then I had to look for my food on my own" Evie roared

"I gave you a place to live…" The Evil Queen ignored her daughter.

"The dungeons! I bearly ever saw what was supposed to be my room"

"I clothed you…" The Evil Queen kept talking as if she was alone

"You never…"

"I showed you how to be a royal…"

"But there are so much more than being a stupid princess," Evie said, just desperate to get her mother attention but, once more, she failed.

"How to be the fairest one of all, well, second"

"I don't care. I'm not just a pretty face" She wanted to get close and slap her mother. Make her shut up, when…

"I made YOU" The Evil Queen finally said

Evie froze, as she was taken off guard. " _It is true_ ," She thought. Because of her mother, she was the way she was. All her demons, her qualities were because of the things her mother did. She knew how to get people attention because her mother had taught her, she knew how to rob because her mother had stopped giving her food and clothes. She was her mother creation.

There was a long paused silence where Evie just stood there.

"So, we agree in that at last" Grimhilde said and Evie looked up from the floor. "We could still be mother and daughter, the fairest of them all. In Auradon. You just have to…"

"No"

"No? Don't forget who made you ungracious child"

"Kill me if you must, I will not bow to a Queen who benefits from everyone else's misery. I am more than a pretty face and I am not yours, you may have done with me as you pleased but I am my own person now and I refuse to be the princess of a Queen who wears a crown embellished by jewels for every life she has ended" Evie was almost shouting at this point.

"I promise you, you will remember from this day forward that I made you and therefore you are mine child," She said in a most indifferent tone. "Guards grab my daughter"

As two men approached her The Evil Queen gave the third man instruction that he passed to the other two.

She tried to run but it was useless, they had already grabbed her arm and she knew that she alone was not strong enough to fight them, in that matter she depended heavily in Jay.

The man who grabbed her made her kneel in front of her mother. One of the men stepped in the lower part of her legs so that she wouldn't be able to get away or even stand, with his hands he held both her arms behind her back preventing her from moving. The second man tilts her head and grabbed her hair, leaving the side underneath her ear naked. She was completely paralyzed.

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was shivering. The Evil Queen was now standing in front of her with a sharply broken mirror in her hand. Desperate Evie started moving as much as she could but it was useless.

"If you keep moving, it will just be worse for you"

The sharp piece of glass penetrated her skin just where one of her mother's minions had left naked. She let out a sharp scream "M…Mom, please" A tear dropped from her eye.

She screamed with all her voice. The pain was too much. She cried for help. Begged her mother to stop. She begged and begged. It was too much pain. She couldn't think. Too much pain. Too much hurting. The pain wasn't stopping, too much, too much… it all went black.

"What are you going to do?" Her voice was shivering. The Evil Queen was now standing in front of her with a sharp broken mirror in her hand. Desperate Evie started moving as much as she could but it was useless.

"If you keep moving, it will just be worse for you"

The sharp piece of glass penetrated her skin just where one of her mother's minions had left naked. She let out a sharp scream "M…Mom, please" A tear dropped from her eye.

She screamed with all her power. The pain was too much. She cried for help. Begged her mother to stop. She begged and begged. It was too much pain. She couldn't think. Too much pain. Too much hurting. The pain wasn't stopping, too much, too much… it all went black.


	4. Old habits die hard

**Hey!**

 **Thanks to BlueMoon007 for my first review.**

 **So this chapter is like the title suggest how old habits start rising, it will be more clear further in the story. There is a little more language in this chapter, I hope you enjoy nonetheless. Please tell me what you think of it, what I can improve and review.**

 **Now to the story.**

* * *

"What the fucking hell?!"

"What do you mean 'what the fucking hell?'!" Jay mimicked in an annoyed half screaming way that just furthered irritated Mal.

"Why did you come? What the heck were you thinking? 'Oh, yes let's go to the isle with the fucking King of Auradon!'" Mal screamed getting closer to Jay every time so that he would feel intimidated. It didn't work.

"I could say the same thing! What where you thinking?! You just don't run like that. Not on us!".

"Not your fucking business Jay." She said lowering both her volume and her gaze.

"Yes. Yes, it is my fucking business. It is ours, you don't turn your back on us! Screw Auradon if you want to but you don't turn your back on US"

"Damnit. I don't want to do this now" She said turning around and starting walking.

"No! We are doing it now, whether you like it or not" Jay grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. She pushed him in the chest in order for him to let her go, but he didn't. "Don't give me this crap"

"I. Don't. Want. To. Talk" Jay didn't know if it was her voice or the killing glare she was giving him but he suddenly felt the need to let go, be safe. But he didn't. He was just as stubborn and scary as her. _So you wanna play this game huh? I can do it too._ He gripped her tighter and walked closer to her in a defiant position.

"I know about the letter," He said, and it was just what he needed to say, he knew, because he caught her attention "We all know about the letter, it means nothing. You shouldn't have left us".

"You don't know how it is. None of you do. So stop looking me like that Carlos" While she screamed the last sentence she pulled her arm and it finally hot free from Jay's grip.

"Don't give me that shit. We've been through hell together. Don't come saying shit you don't want to get into. You don't stand being the center of attention fine, screw them. But you left US"

"So that's what this is about? Because I left you, Jay? Because I hurt your shitty feelings?"

"We both know that ain't true. You couldn't take being the King's girlfriend anymore. You couldn't handle the pressure so you left. You quit. And you told us through a shitty piece of fucking paper" They stayed quiet "You quit, we don't quit, but you did and know we lost Evie and The mother-fucking king of Auradon" They weren't screaming anymore. They just stood glaring at each other, threatening to kill one another (as much as they threatened they weren't capable of hurting each other).

They stayed glaring at each other, silent, looking for the other one to fall apart. Waiting for the other one to make one wrong move. Just like they used to. It was as if for a moment they forgot everything they had overcome. And they were just in the isle again; kids who were never really kids fighting to survive in a place that living was impossible.

Evie woke up in her old room chained to her bed with one hand. Luckily, since meeting Jay, he insisted in teaching her how to unlock anything; call it a door, a safe and to her fortune handcuffs. To her surprise, everything in there was exactly as she left it, a little dusty, but other than that everything was just as the day she left the isle to go to Auradon. So she reached for the box with hairclips (she always kept her makeup and hair decorations close from where she slept just in case she had too quickly get out or meet someone, as she never left her room without looking astonishing). She unlocked herself and turned her head to grab some scissors she used for sewing, something to protect herself with, when she froze. She froze out of pain. Her neck was suddenly boiling. The pain she felt moments earlier, or so she thought, was coming back in a less intense form not enough to make her pass out, but still a tremendous amount of pain.

It took a while to recover from that pain but she managed. She had to. She kept telling herself that she had to be ok, she had to. That she needed to get to the others.

She stepped to her dressing tab, looked into the broken, dusty mirror and saw what her mother had done to her neck or to be more precise, what she had carved into it.

Evie had been marked. As an animal, well thinking about it, everyone in this rotten isle were treated worst than animals so it should've been no surprise. What was on her neck not only screamed Evils Queen Property but it also served as a remainder; no matter how hard she tries, she'll always be a villain kid.

What she saw not only surprised her but make her cry. Despite being the one in the core four that showed her feelings the most it was uncommon to see her cry. They didn't cry, they weren't weak. They were strong. _I am strong, I'm not weak, I will not give her the satisfaction… but I'm strong enough, I'm not…_

She stood up, cleaned her neck. Grabbed a gauze put it on it covering the mark in there. She took a piece of clothing (the pieces she had from where she used to make her outfits from) and placed it around the gaze and around the neck so it looked like a chocker. That way, or she thought, no one would notice anything weird about it.

She then grabbed the rusty scissors she had intended to grab earlier an headed to the dungeons, with extreme caution as every movement hurt like hell, she headed where she thought Carlos, Jay and Ben where.

It has taken a great strength out of Carlos to take the two teenagers to behave and stop trying to kill each other.

When they finally agree that rescuing their friends was of more importance at the moment than seeing who would kill who, they stood discussing a way to get them, they didn't got to settle in anything when they heard squirrel like scream from down in the street, so they decided to look what that was about.

Ben was in a state of shock. He didn't know what to think. It had all happened too fast. It was supposed to be fast. Although it was him who insisted on coming. Now he was standing alone in a cell, filled with rats and cockroaches and minions and villains and loneliness.

Mal did say she was coming back for him, but even if she did, she would need to trade 3 powerful dark magic objects to the Evil Queen for his life. He understood the term of greater good but right now all he could think about was getting out of there. Was that selfish? _Am I selfish?_

"What did I get my self into?" He whispered to himself with sorrow.

Almost on cue, Evie walked out to the dim light of the dungeons. "I have an idea of what you got yourself into but I rather tell you what you are getting out of"

"Evie!" Ben shouted in excitement. "Where were you?"

Evie was unlocking the door with… keys?

"And how did you get the keys?"

"I have my ways," said the girl throwing her hair backward in a seductive way, though despite her attempt to cover how weak she was feeling Ben noticed she seemed to be a lot lighter.

"O…kay? You look…"

"We should get out of here before anyone notice we are gone" she said cutting Ben before he could realize anything was wrong "Faster Ben! C'mon".

They got out of the castle, but Evie was stumbling with almost every wall in their way out. Fortunately for her, Ben did not notice this, as he was to busy worrying for his life. However he also failed to notice at least 5 henchmen coming their way, it was thanks to Evie's great knowledge of the dungeons and its passages that got them out of there.

They were getting near the place they first approached when getting to the isle, where they found Mal, with Evie, somehow, alert and standing. She was starting to get all dizzy, after all, she had lost a lot of blood. But regained all senses when she heard a squirrel like scream.

Ben shouted for Mal. Not a minute passed when Jay, Carlos and Mal were already running towards them. Mal hugged Ben and Evie simultaneously, but immediately let them go as it would be to easy for anyone to attack them under those conditions.

"Up" She ordered.

No one hesitated, nor complained at the command given. All 5 of them went upstairs.

"Explain" Mal demanded

Both Evie and Ben hesitated before speaking. Evie wasn't feeling like talking and Ben hadn't just fully processed what just happened.

"I don't know. It was, I was in... Well, in the dungeon, just where I was left after you were taken out and it seemed like an eternity in there. I was going mad. But the Evie showed up. She rescued me. And now we are here" The young king explained. Mal turned her head to Evie, who seemed to be... Paler?

"Yeah, that about sums it up. A short quick explanation. But it works" Evie answered in response

"Ok, I think we all can agree on discussing this in Auradon. So boys, be ready we're leaving in a moment" at this announcement Jay and Carlos nodded in agreement and Ben simply followed them to the next room. Evie was about to go after them but Mal stopped her.

"Are you going to tell me?" Mal asked in the sweetest voice she has yet it had a sense of command and firmness while pulling a chair for her friend to sit.

"Ben just explained it" The blue haired princess answered avoiding at all time visual contact.

"Yeah…" Mal started "So that swollen neck of yours. It's just, what, a hickey?"

Evie lowered her gaze

"You know you can tell me. You now that"

Evie looked directly at the floor not daring to move an inch. Probably also because of the pain.  
Mal stayed quiet. She didn't want to pressure her friend, but damn it, they didn't have a lot of time. She stayed still as she, even now, had a hard time expressing her feelings or consolating her best friend.

"At least eat something, you are going to faint. You look like death" She handed her friend an energy bar, they had packed on their way to the Isle. Evie ended up eating at least 4 of those as a little color came back to her. "See, that's better. Now. We are not leaving until you say what the fucking hell happened to you?"

"Not now Mal, we need to get out"

"No. If we go, you'll figure out a thousand other excuses not to tell me. So now"

"Just like you didn't tell us about leaving?" The other girl asked in a defiant way.

"Not you as well…"

"What were you expecting to happen?"

"Fair enough, we'll talk. But you go first"

There was a moment of silence before Evie started to speak.

"She... She just reminded me that... She... She marked me" Her voice was breaking, and Mal had the sudden urge to hold her friend tight and never let go, protect her, but she knew perfectly well Evie didn't want to be touched. Not right now, it wasn't the time. She also knew who SHE, that Evie kept saying, was. And right now, she felt as powerless as years before when she had to watch her friends get tortured by their parents and could do nothing because she wasn't supposed to care. Because love was a weakness.

Mal stood behind her friend and with extreme caution, she took the blue ribbon in her friend's neck showing the mark. Evie just let her friend uncover it, she wasn't feeling like discussing against it. She wasn't feeling like fighting back.

"It's a…" Mal wasn't able to finish the sentence when her friend started speaking.

"broken crown, because I'm a disgrace. I'm a princess that will never be just enough for her mother. I'm broken and useless"

"I'm going to kill that fucking old hag" said Jay who just entered the room where the blue and purple haired girls were. He was followed by Carlos and Ben.

Almost in instinct Evie turned and covered her neck, but it was too late as everyone had seen it. Everyone, including Ben. Ben who had, until that moment, seen none of their scars. Ben stood there, unable to move or react.

Carlos raced towards Evie and helped her keep the few bleeding in. He then cleaned the surrounding area and put a gaze on her neck, wrapping it with the same ribbon that she had worn moments earlier.

"You're getting better" said Evie with a dim smile.

"I had the best teacher" he answered. Evie was the one who cured all of them after a big fight, either with an other section of the isle or with their parents. She normally took care of both their physical and emotional scars and could normally get care of her own; however, there was a time she got badly hurt and Carlos decided he, too, should learn how to help in a time of chaos. But to be honest, Evie was the 'doctor' of the team.

Jay took a very large knife and was headed out of the room.

"Jay!" Mal screamed.

"What?!" he turned pointing the rusty old knife at the girl. Though she wasn't intimidated. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, it was merely an instinct for him "You saw what that whore did to Evie. She deserves to die"

"And you are just going to march into the castle and kill her?! While you're at it you can kill Cruella and Jafar. They're all fucking assholes as well" the girl screamed back.

The older boy understood what Mal was trying to say and it just helped infuriate him more.

"Don't you think I don't want to kill them? make them suffer the way we have suffered for so long? We've been through this time and time again. They are too powerful to be touched and now that Grimhilde has taken my mother position…"

Jay threw the knife to the wall hitting a target in the wall, most likely painted by Mal to improve their, well, their target.

"We need to go, Evie needs to be properly checked" Carlos said

"No! No doctors. Please" Evie begged at the team. Mal couldn't stand seeing her friend in that position. It made her feel powerless. They all perfectly knew none of them liked showing their scars, that is considered an act of weakness. And now that they were back at the isle... Well, there are things that are too deep down skin that can't be changed. As for doctors, they all hated them. Truly, the only 'doctor' any of the core four trusted was Evie and her experience was limited, perhaps less than a few months ago now that she had access to books about human anatomy and take care, but still limited. Doctors in the isle made more harm than good and that… they couldn't see pass that, not even in Auradon.

"But, Evie? It could be infected" Ben finally spoke breaking his state of dumbness.

"I get you are just trying to help, but if she doesn't want doctors we won't force her to see one" Carlos said trying to reason with him. Before anyone could speak further about the subject, Mal spoke.

"Let's move, Carlos, Jay and Ben go first. That way we won't attract so much attention. Evie and I will found you at the docks"

When Carlos, Jay and Ben were gone Mal picked some stuff from the room and was ready to go.

"Mal. You still owe me an explanation" Said Evie who even hurt was able to make anyone feel scared or uncomfortable.

"I know"

After a moment they were getting out of the room when Carlos and Jay ran towards them. Before the girls could ask anything they answered.

"We were ambushed by Uma's crew. They took Ben"

"Your majesty, they got away"

The Evil Queen, who was unsurprised by the otiosity of her minions slapped the man across the face.

"Plan B is being executed, your majesty"

While cleaning her hand with what used to be a white handkerchief she said "Make sure they don't screw this up" With that the man raced towards the exit, not before bowing at the queen.

She then sat in her throne, waiting for her plan to go as it was supposed to, after all it had to be, it was flawless, just as she was.


	5. A Fight to Remember

"What?"

"We were ambushed by Uma's crew, I think I was pretty straight forward"

"I know what you said you asshole, I'm processing it," Mal said in anguished tone

"Uma wants you to go to her place. Negotiate. I think" Carlos said in a whisper

"And why didn't you said it sooner!? You two stay with Evie, I'll be back soon. Give her something to eat" She said pointing at Evie

"The hell you are going alone!" Jay hissed

"And what do you recommend. Uma will kill us if she sees anyone but me enter her docs, and if we don't go Ben could die"

"Fine" he gave up "But if we don't hear from you and Ben in an hour I'm going after you"

"Sounds fair. An hour and I'm back"

* * *

"Fairy godmothers wand?" You've got to be kidding me! We can't give them that much power"

"And what do you suggest? We leave Ben to die with them" Mal cried out

"He is not dying. They are not that big of idiots. They would trade the king for their liberty and things would get worse" Carlos noted while he was trying to think of different ideas to get Ben to safety and get back to Auradon.

The conversation went on but Carlos lost track of it. He was to busy trying to formulate a plan, rather than listening to Mal and Jay fight over every technicality. It was something someone said that made Carlos completely aware of an actual plan that could work.

"I've got it" he murmured, but he only got Evie's attention meanwhile Mal and Jay kept on fighting.

"Guys!" He shouted but it wasn't enough so Evie decided to throw a already broken glass in their direction

"What the fuck E?" Mal shouted when the glass broke just in front of them

"You were not paying attention, now hear him out" signing in Carlos' direction

"About time you stopped fighting. Now, I have an idea but it could be dangerous"

"First, we were not fighting; no one is crying nor bleeding. Second, could you just say what you have in mind! We don't have all day long. If you haven't noticed the King's life is in danger"

"Hey, that's not fair, Carlos hadn't done anything. Stop shouting at him" Before Jay could snap back at Evie Carlos spoke.

"Okay, as I was. We could trick them to give us Ben"

"How? We are outnumbered!"

"If you'd let me finish. We could trick them to give us Ben if we could print a copy of fairy godmothers wand"

"Mother fucker you're a genius. All we have to do is get to our room in Auradon" Jay said with a wide smile from ear to ear.

"And we could use smoke bombs as a distraction, we could go get the material we need and I know just the place" Evie too shared a smile.

"Okay, this sounds like a plan. Let's do this. I think you'll need an hour to get to Auradon, and another to get back, plus 2 hours while the wand prints… We'll see you in the docks in 5 hours tops, you have 1 hour extra if something happens but make sure it doesn't" Mal said, giving Jay and Carlos a sign for them to get off. "And we are going to build some smoke bombs E. Are you feeling up to it?"

"Never better" replied the girl

"I'm serious, you were…"

"I know. But for starters, I'm the only one who knows how to build smoke bombs and I'm not sitting my ass here. So, you're stuck with me"

"That's my E"

* * *

Mal and Evie went to the one place they knew, they could get the materials necessary to make a smoke bomb: Curl up and Dye.

They were hoping Dizzy, daughter of Drizzela, would be the one attending the salon, it would make things so much easier.

Fortunately, for once in their lives, the world wasn't conspiring against them.

They entered the salon as quietly as possible because they didn't know who was in there and second because Evie hoped she could surprise Dizzy, whom she loved like a little sister.

Both Mal and Evie went behind Dizzy counting to 3 with their hands before they surprised the little girl. Though the multicolor haired girl was visually more enthusiastic to see the blue-haired princess than she was of seeing Mal. But to be fair, she had seen Mal hours before, after all, she was the one who painted Mal's hair to a much better color than the one she had.

"Evie!" The girl shouted and Mal could feel her ears bleeding from the high sound Dizzy's voice made but went back to a straight face when Evie scold her with a glare, that girl knew perfectly well how to do that and get the expected result.

"Hi" greeted Evie, but before she could do anything else Dizzy draw her to a hug, with no intention of letting her go, but when she did the little one wouldn't stop talking as she asked and mumbled Evie and Mal about Auradon and the people there.

"Okay, calm down" Again, Evie scolded Mal with a glare and, now, a little punch in the arm, for quieting the happy little Dizzy with no contact. "Sorry" Mal apologized to Dizzy, although it was Evie who nodded in satisfaction. "We need your help"

"Yes," The girl said instantaneity, not letting go of Evie's arm, wait, when did she grab Evie?

"We haven't even told you what for" Mal started

"Doesn't matter. I'll do anything for Evie, as she has done everything for me. Plus, it could get me a chance of getting a spot in Auradon. Oh, what I'd do for being in Auradon, at least once in my life, before I die" Dizzy wasn't really paying attention as she was lost in her dreams but her words had put Evie in a tense situation

A girl, no older than 12 years old, already talking about her dying wish. Evie felt so guilty, she knew it wasn't her choice nor her fault that she got to go to Auradon before Dizzy, but it broke her heart that she hadn't done anything to get her to Auradon with her… that isn't what big sisters do. They don't forget about their little sisters, and Dizzy was just that. How could she be so heartless, forgetting about her, about the only light ray that the isle had?

Her thoughts were interrupted by Mal, who clearly noticed and understood what her friend was thinking.

"E, we have to move. We don't have time" What Mal would have done to take that moment back, as both the girls looked at her with broken eyes. Her stomached ache, as she knew she had broken Dizzy's fantasies and Evie's thoughts of getting Dizzy with them.

"Yes" Was all Evie could say.

The next hour and a half they worked as quickly as they could. Evie told both, Mal and Dizzy what to do. They were quite efficient, but the broken looks in Dizzy's and Evie's face didn't vanish completely, and that made Mal sick to her stomach. She hated feeling powerless, but there was nothing she could do and talking about feelings wasn't her strength, it was Evie's. She needed desperately to finish so she could at least avoid the topic.

"We're done. Thanks, Dizzy, we'll promise to write… huh, I'll wait outside so both of you can say goodbye. But E? Be quick please" She said the last part low enough only for Evie to hear, she didn't want to break the other girls heart more than she had already done.

She stepped outside and waited for Evie. After a few minutes the girl walked away, she must have had a realization as her face lit up. "Wait five more minutes Mal, I'll be right back" she rushed back to the shop and 10 minutes later, just when Mal was about to go in for her, Evie walked out of the shop with a smile in her face. Mal didn't want to question, she was happy seeing her friend happy. And that meant, no feelings talk for them.

They walked back to the hidden safe house. Mal's luck didn't last long, as Evie, of course, she would, brought up Mal running to the Isle.

* * *

Jay and Carlos had no trouble to get to Auradon prep, it was easy really, the hard part would be sneaking in and out of the building undetected. But how hard could it be they had done it before, they had gone to the museum in the middle of the night, but then again, after that unfortunate event, Fairy Godmother had tightened security by a lot.

Their plan was easy, enter print the wand, put some notes Evie had done about being sick and not being able to go to school the next day so that they would be ready for the cotillion and then leaving without getting caught. It was simple. Now, the hard part was getting the plan to work.

The door in their dorm was open and there was no way anyone from the isle had followed, so something in Auradon noticed they weren't in their rooms. So much for not drawing attention towards them. They entered the room waiting to find Fairy Godmother or any other adult, when, to their surprise, they found Chad. They were so relieved and relax. Chad they could deal with.

"What the heck are you doing in our bedroom Chad? No, I don't even… Get out"

"Hey guys" The way Chad had turned was weird, he had half his body pointed to the 3D printer and the other half looking at Jay and Carlos "I thought you were with Mal and Evie" Both Carlos and Jay, looked at each other trying to figure out if Chad knew about them being in the isle "You know, you're always together and everyone knows you have sleepovers, even if its against the rules, but…." They relaxed, he didn't know.

"Well, we are not. So, get out" They passed through Chad and without losing any other second Carlos pulled his phone and started printing Fairy Godmothers wand.

"What are you doing with fairy godmothers wand?"

"Uhhhhh…mmmm, nothing much… Plus, you were just leaving Chad"

Unkown by the 3 boys in the room a girl passed through the hall stopping in the door frame carefully listening to the conversation happening in Carlos' and Jay's room.

* * *

A large dark car approached from a dark poorly lit alley, but then again the isle wasn't the most illuminated place of all. Both, Mal and Evie hid between an oxidized sign. Only when they noticed the ridiculously shiny crown in the hood of the car and the lacking sound of a motor failure they decided it was safe to come out and make themselves present before Carlos, Jay, and Lonnie…? Who was getting down from the car.

"What the fucking hell?" Asked Mal in a whispered shout to Carlos and Jay pointing her finger at Lonnie.

"She threatened us with going to fairy godmother and hades know how bad the situation would've turned out" Jay defended

"And didn't you too shit heads thought…"

"Okay, so before you two start fighting and drawing unwanted attention to us let's keep in mind that the king's life is still on the line," Evie said, scolding the older children in the alley. "Understood?"

The four of them (Lonnie included) nodded slightly scared of the blue-haired princess.

"Good. Now, what's the plan?"

Carlos took the opportunity to talk before anyone, given the plan had been his. Mal simply nodded at Carlos to continue.

"Okay, so Mal will obviously be the one to the deliver the wand to Uma and grab Ben. Jay, you are the biggest muscle we have so you'll be by Mal's side all the time and just in case you should have two swords one for you an the other for Mal since we don't want to give the wrong impression right from the beginning. I will be further away with a bag of smoke bombs to make our grand exit, I'll have a sword but we all know I am better with a little dagger and distracting my opponent so yeah… And finally, that leaves us with Evie and Lonnie. Since Evie's hurt, she'll be just by the tunnel leading to the limo so Ben and she can get out of there as fast as possible and she'll too have a bag of smoke bombs. Lonnie you will have to keep guard with Evie, leave the tunnel pirate clean so we can exit faster. You too will be our back up if anything worst happens" He made a small pause before continuing. The tension at this moment was so high and so dense it could be cut with a knife "Everyone understood?"

They all nodded in agreement, quickly grabbed a sword, a bag of smoke bombs and headed toward the meeting point with Uma.

* * *

Uma quickly realized that the wand Mal had given her was just a fake replica of the actual one and she was furious. Their plan had anticipated Uma finding out about the fake wand, their problem had been they had underestimated Uma by thinking they had more time than they actually have before Uma found out.

One rule on the isle of the lost: Never, under any circumstance underestimate your enemy.

Now, they were fighting their way out of Uma's docks. Carlos and Evie started firing smoke bombs all over the place the moment they saw Uma moving to hit Mal. Carefully trying not to hit or block the vision of Ben, Mal or Jay. Unfortunately for them, Uma knew her way through her ship perfectly, she could even do it blindfolded, though most of the pirates didn't.

It quickly escalated to a lot fewer bombs and more hand to hand combat.

Ben had gotten himself locked in a fight with Gil, who could be lacking brains but he certainly didn't lack the muscle nor the fighting skill. Ben ducked under one of Gil's blow but he was encountered with a kick. Ben tried getting up to get a clean shot, but the other boy had seen his intentions and kick him down one more time. Gil had the upper hand and he was now standing on top of Ben using his fist to pin the king to the ground. Unfortunately for Gil, Carlos had just finished with the two pirates he was fighting, by throwing them offshore to the shark-infested water (Carlos may not be one of the best sword fighters, but he certainly knew how to use his environment to his favor) and was heading towards Ben to aid him.

As the younger boy approached he grabbed his sword and slashed it through Gil's leg. Gil shouted in pain before turning to see the little white-headed kid. In a moment of fury he left Ben on the ground (with a final blow) and turned to fight Carlos.

Ben, although a little disorientated, saw the opportunity to stand up and was about to join Carlos in the fight when the other boy shouted the king to run towards Lonnie and Evie. Ben complied and ran out of the way leaving the pirate to his friend.

On the other side of the boat, Mal was fighting a group of pirates and was clearly winning. She was down to a solo pirate. With ease ran towards the pirate, dropped just before impact, grabbed the leg of the young pirate making him fall face against the hardwood, she grabbed his head and bump it towards the ground leaving an unconscious bleeding pirate. She was going to make a run for it when she saw a flat of light followed by a sword hitting a wood handle she had barely dodged.

"Missed me?" Uma's mocking voice came from behind Mal. She quickly turned to block one of Uma's blows and started fighting. After a few hits Mal was getting in the rhythm of the fight and at this point, it became difficult to know who was winning.

From the other side of the ship, Jay and Harry were fighting in a very similar way as Uma and Mal. You couldn't tell who was winning the fight. Both had put some significant hit in their enemy, but not good enough to make the other one back away.

Jay was a very talented fighter, however, sword fighting was more of Harry's specialty, he was used to sword fight, being a pirate it was expected from him. While Jay was skilled in every type of combat but didn't actually excel in one.

Harry clashed his sword against Jays and while Jay shielded himself with both his arms across his own sword, Harry with his free hand, that had a fake but very sharp hook, slashed it and buried it in Jay's arm. Jay let out a sharp cry of pain yet refused to leave the fight.

While Jay screamed in pain Harry took the opportunity and hit Jay's face with the handle of his own sword. Too disorientated, Jay continued to swing his own sword in some failed attempts to hit the other boy.

Harry was too amused with jay's condition he made the mistake of laying down his guard. Leaving just enough time for Jay to recover and take a good hit of his own sending Harry's hook flying to the water.

Jay took advantage of the moment and with a small knife he carried in a case up his ankle he stabbed it into Harry's leg, although he was aiming for his stomach. Both Harry and Jay were in unbearable pain, had it not been for the numerous fights and injuries they had endured through their lives they would've stayed in their place shouting for pain, instead they both tried taking advantage of the other's misfortune and threw themselves to keep the other down.

It was because Jay was in a more alert position that he managed to throw Harry of board and sprint towards Lonnie and Evie.

Evie saw the whole fight from her position trying to sabotage the pirates by throwing smoke bombs and irritating their view. On the other hand, Lonnie was fighting the few pirates that went past the fog of smoke that Evie created. When the blue-haired girl had enough of seeing Jay getting hurt in his his non stop fight with Harry that she told/ordered Lonnie to go help Jay in his fight against Harry, though when Lonnie was running halfway to Jay the boy had already thrown Harry of shore and was running alongside Ben and not far behind Carlos, who had just managed to deceive Gil, towards Lonnie.

Unfortunately, they were ambushed by a bunch of pirates that were watching from on top. If it were not for Lonnie being there to fight with them they would've definitely been outnumbered or at least even more than they already were since there were 2 pirates per VK and AK. The fight stopped them from getting to Evie who was now the only back up they had and the only one keeping their exit safe.

Evie was well skilled in a fight, perhaps less than Jay or Mal but definitely could keep her own ground, nonetheless that didn't take away the fact that they were getting outnumbered by the second and that she was recently badly hurt, the only one left to help their friends in the case any of them got in a tight position and the only one left to protect their only exit. The odds were not looking good for them.

Mal noticed the position the rest of her gang had gotten themselves to and figured it would be best to get rid of Uma as fast as possible and go stand by Evie's side. So, lost in the fight against the pirates' captain she failed to notice the group of pirates going her way to aid their captain. However, Evie did notice does pirates, and although she tried stopping them with smoke bombs she ultimately made the decision to run towards Mal. It was clear the other's (Jay's, Carlos', Lonnie's and Ben's) fight wasn't ending soon enough to help Mal.

Evie ran to Mal's side with a sword in hand and blocked a strike aimed at her friends head. Mal quickly turned to see her friend and couldn't help but smirk at her sudden appearance. Mal and Evie, oh, they were a force to be reckoned with.

They quickly took down almost everyone but Uma, who was greatly experienced with a sword, and a man who oddly enough didn't really look like a pirate.

Evie and Mal worked together like a perfectly oiled machine so they kept on switching fighting partners to disorientate the enemy, in one of their switches Uma was caught off guard and Mal threw her to a loose plank where she struck her feet, unfortunately, Uma had grabbed Evie as well and was sent flying with her. However, the impact left Uma in no position to fight.

All the others had just finished their fight and were running to the tunnel to get to the limo. Ben, Lonnie, and Carlos went through while Jay stayed put waiting for the girls and keeping their path pirate clear.

Mal went to help Evie but Evie quickly got up and was about to make a run to Jay. Mal, saw her friends leaving the docks and for a moment felt calm, her calm was about to be shattered like a mirror thrown into the ground.

In a matter of seconds, the man who was fighting Mal and Evie appeared from behind Mal, who was too busy focusing on helping Evie and watching her friends off the docks. Evie noticed that the man had raised his sword to impact in her friends back. Without hesitation, the younger girl threw herself in front of the sword driving the purple-headed girl out of the way.

It all happened in a matter of second but for Evie, it was an eternity. Everything went in a flash; seeing the man taking his sword, pushing Mal out of harm's way, jumping in front of the man and his sword but when the hot jabbing metal touched her skin everything started to move in slow motion. The sword that could only be an inch or so into her body was moving slowly through her. The aching pain that roamed through her body with such finesse, the cold flame that burned her skin, the hindrance of not being able to do anything but feel her body burn and the river of blood running through the blade of the sword.

Everything happened so slowly and yet she could only manage to let out a weak gasp.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoy, please review and remember that criticism is more than welcomed.**

 **:)**


	6. New Scars, New Fights

Everything was happening so slow yet everything was happening so fast. One moment Evie felt how the sword passed throw her skin piercing the inside of her body. The next moment she heard a loud scream from far away calling out to her. She felt her knees vanish and felt the cold floor hit her body, or did she hit the floor with her body? The man that had wielded the sword was now laying next to her in a lake of his own blood or was it hers? Then the pain and the heat strike again. She wanted to shout but found her self completely exhausted and weak. A shadow that could only be… Mal, yes, it was Mal, standing in front of her taking her sword out of the body next to her, out of the man. The heat was going away but a terrible cold has taken its place. It was freezing. Everything around her was blurry. She wanted to shout. Wanted to stand or at least hold the place where it was once hot but was now the source of a terrible frost. She was shaking, but she didn't mean to. She wanted to stop. A wave of pain took control of her once again, even more agonizing. But a source of warmth holds her in his arms. Though she couldn't see clearly she could identify Jay holding her in his arms. She felt how little warmth she had left dripping through her stomach to her legs, through her fallen arms, through her body. It was a warm liquid. But it was still undoubtedly and irresistibly cold. And the sharp agonizing pain was getting stronger and everything was getting fuzzier and fuzzier and everyone and everything just shut up, because she couldn't hear anything or see anything. Until she completely lost consciousness of what was happening, and the pain had stopped.

* * *

Mal didn't see the man behind her until Evie pushed her. A very familiar sound of metal through flesh brought her back to reality. She took her sword and pinned it through the stomach of the man and exited through the back of his chest.

The man dropped to the floor and was desperately gasping for air only for him to drown in his own blood.

Jay who was carefully watching the girls saw as Evie was being impaled with a sword and couldn't help but shout a drowned cry that resembled Evie's name.

He ran through the ship with such adrenaline he sends flying everyone who crossed paths with him. Within his unfortunate victims was Harry, who once again was thrown into the shark-infested waters by the hand of Jay.

Mal kneeled by Evie's side putting pressure in the opened wound only to listen as her friend was panting for breath.

"Stay with me okay? Don't you dare leave me like this, do you hear me!" Mal was shouting desperately to her laying friend. Around her, the pirates were starting to gather, as they wouldn't miss the opportunity to take the dragon heir once and for all, but they retreat when they saw an angry Jay running their way.

Although the pirates had number in their favor, Jay and Mal were furious and their veins ran with adrenaline. They could have easily taken down at least 10, an with their captain down and co-captain currently swimming in the ocean they decided it was in their best interest to retreat. After all, Mal had once described pirates as 'a batch of pussy cowards without a head, was it not for Uma they would've been probably dead by now'.

"Jay! Jay, she's not…" Jay didn't wait for the girl to finish her sentence when he had already picked the younger girl in his arms bridal style and sprint to where the other waited. He could only hope Carlos had thought of getting the limo started, so they could be out of this rotten isle as fast as possible.

Mal who was throwing knives towards the few pirates that stood in their way was not far behind them. Just as they crossed the bridge leading to the tunnel, Mal threw it overboard so no one could follow and within seconds they were running towards the large black car. But of course life wouldn't help them, it never did.

When they got the limo, Lonnie, Ben and Carlos were inside it but the car wasn't on. Jay shouted to Carlos to get to the back of the car and the boy did without hesitation even before he saw what or better said who the older boy was carrying in arms.

"What in hell happened? Evie, Evie! Do you hear me? Evie!" Carlos started to shout as Jay placed her in the ground of the large car. Mal and Carlos quickly got to into the vehicle, only to find two terrified Auradonians in front of them. But they didn't have time to console them. They had to save Evie.

Jay ran to the driver's seat and tried starting the car but it wouldn't give. He tried and pushed and shouted but the damn thing wouldn't give. It took a great amount of self-control for Jay not to hit nor destroy anything at the moment. He tried for the fifth time until the vehicle finally gave and the engine started. He didn't think of it twice and pushed the throttle sending everyone in the back of the car flying. But he didn't care as long as they made it somewhere to help Evie, meaning out of the isle.

On the back seats of the limo, Carlos and Mal laid next to her friend who they had placed on the floor of the vehicle so that Carlos could have more space to work in their unconscious friend.

"Okay, okay… focus Carlos. You have to focus, now, what would Evie, what would she…" During times of stress Carlos found that talking out loud to himself relaxed him. Back when they found themselves in a fight against any other powerful gang in the isle, Carlos talked/whispered to himself and it actually brought great results.

"She's lost a lot of blood. We have to stop the bleeding. Mal keep on pressure on that area, we also need… we need… uhm, something to clean the wound and in the improbable case she regains conscious you need to knock her out because this is going to be some unbearable pain" Mal just nodded as the younger kid told.

"Damn it!"Carlos threw the closest object he had into the door.

"Carlos keep it together and think, you can do this"

"Well Evie would first identify where the injury is but, I don't know the human body as well as she does" It was true, Evie was an expert in human body, given that her mother was an obsessed bitch in perfection every part of Evie had to be perfect for her mother to be content with her. By a young age, Evie had also learned about poisons and how each affected which part of the body and how to cure or treat a bad injury. Without saying that by being the official physician of the group she had learned a lot about the human body. Plus, when they first arrived at Auradon she had read, learned and analyzed every anatomy book she could get her hands on. "I can tell it is a sword injury, and most likely would get infected if we don't do anything.

Ben, is there anything we can use to disinfect the injury, let's say a medical kit or something like it?"

The king who was just to caught up in his shock didn't say anything. It was Lonnie who stepped in.

"There is a first aid kit in the back of the car, let me just grab it for ya. Here, there are some bandages, some yes! Ethyl alcohol" She handed the bottle to the young boy.

"That's it? This is not going to last!"

"Sorry, that is everything we have. But in the back of the limo in the trunk we have bottles of liquor" Ben stepped in, still in shock

"That'll have to do. Jay! What the fuck, slow down all this moving is going to make things worst"

"Shut up Carlos, I'm trying to get us to Auradon as fast as fucking possible. Let me fucking drive would ya?" Jay who was too heated in adrenaline was being far more imprudent than he usually was and it was being reflected in his driving. It wasn't he did a hard turn finally leaving the isle that sent everyone flying that Mal heard a cry of pain in the trunk of the car.

Lonnie who was about to open the car truck by a hidden door in one of the seats stopped when Mal shouted at her.

"What? I'm trying to get the alcohol Carlos needs"

"There is someone in the truck. I heard them. Carlos take a dagger from Evie's purse. If someone comes out of that fucking trunk I want you to shoot at it"

Carlos obeyed and Lonnie all too frightened opened the truck. Carlos was about to shoot when he stopped himself at the familiar face stepped out of the truck.

"Dizzy?" The boy asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I was… What the heck, Evie?" The girl interrupted as she saw her big sister laying pale on the floor. She stepped closer only to assess the situation just like Evie had taught her. Yes, it was true that Evie had taken the time to teach Carlos as much as she could but it was also true that she had taken the time to teach Dizzy a lot about more than just taking care of an injury, though in this particular situation that was the thing that came in handy. "You're doing it wrong, you have to clean the injury from the core, meaning the whole flesh, having her clothes won't help and it won't help us identify if the wound hit any important organs.

Carlos checked all the things the girl had said and for a moment ignore the fact that no one knew she was there. He blamed himself for not being cautious enough and checking these things. However, he continued to do the things he had been told adding additional notes he had made to himself when the younger girl had been talking.

It was Ben who spoke up.

"Who are you? And Why are you here?"

The girl was about to answer when Mal interrupted.

"Evie" She just said her name as if it was supposed to answer and clarify everything. Dizzy nodded in agreement, but at the confused looks of Lonnie and Ben, mal decided to further explain "This is Dizzy, daughter of Drizzela. She is… well she is somehow Evie's adoptive little sister"

"When you came by the shop earlier Evie told me to hide in the trunk of a large car and she would take care of the rest. I didn't know what the rest was but I am not one to doubt her"

Ben was about to ask but they all stopped when Evie started having seizures.

"What the fuck Carlos?"

"I.. I don't know. Her body is in shock and she needs medical attention asap. There is not much I can do. Put her to her side, that'll help the seizures"

Mal and Dizzy did just that. Eventually, Evie came to a 'normal' status once again.

"So the sword didn't hit any important organs that I can identify. It, however, did hit a place where there are a lot of nerves, with would explain why she passed out because of the pain and why her body is having a hard time staying cool. She lost a lot of blood and we have to check that her insides are okay and not infected. But I can't do it and even if I could in here it would just get more infected or with Jay on the steering wheel the situation will escalate to worse"

"So, all we can do is hope for her to be alright. That's what you're saying?" Lonnie asked concerned for her friend.

"Yes," Ben answered when he noticed that either of the VK's had the courage to say it out loud.

"You better stay with me, Evie. You've been through worse. Don't let an ass hole idiot excuse of a pirate take you down. Don't you dare give up on me Evie. Do you hear me?" After that no one made a sound seeing as Mal was crying in her friend's shoulder, Dizzy had placed herself in fetal position and had started to cry as she rocked herself and Carlos was too crying but he was busying himself cleaning the wound and placing new bandages while applying pressure in her friend wound.

They all felt helpless as they heard her friend lacking of breath the hole journey. It felt like an eternity to everyone.

* * *

"Guys, I see the main entrance now would someone be so fucking kind to tell me where the heck is the infirmary?"

"You seriously don't know where it is? When you first got here you had bad injuries and you never once went to the infirmary?" Ben was genuinely confused about his friends' decisions.

"As I said, we had Evie to take care of us, now where is the infirmary?"

"The ER entrance is at the back of the school, but it will be faster to simply walk through the prep to get there since all the decorations for the cotillion are being held in the main road that leads to the ER"

"You've gotta be fucking with me. We can't carry Evie all the way through the prep!"

They all stared at each other in silence for a few moments trying to find a way to solve their problem. Jay had stopped the car just in front of the main entrance since there was no use in driving in circles with nowhere to go. When they heard someone knocking at the driver's door. But of course, they were gonna get themselves into so much trouble.

"Fuck" Jay hissed as he saw fairy godmother standing next to the car.

"What?!"

"Fairy godmother is here. What are we going to do? There is no use in…" Before he could finish his sentence Mal got an idea and immediately opened the door of the back of the car letting herself down. Carlos quickly followed her lead, already understanding what she was going to do and Dizzy stayed by Evie's side keeping pressure on the opened wound.

Ben and Lonnie weren't far behind, though they knew nothing of what the other two kids were planning.

"Now, what on were you children thinking. Taking a royal limo without permission, you are in serious trouble I am thoroughly disappointed in you Benjamin how could you be so…. Mal, dear? Why are you covered in blood? And Carlos you two, and Lonnie… What is happening?"

"There is no time to explain we need your help to get to the ER entrance NOW!" It was more of an order than a request itself. Mal may have been in a complicated situation but her fierce to save her friend wouldn't stop her to ask politely or even explain the situation.

"Now, Mal you all seem to be fine and I agree you need to see the doctor but there is no rush we can just walk…"

"I. SAID. NOW!"

"Mal! How dare you shout…"

"Fairy godmother, Evie has been badly hurt and I understand you need answers and we promise to give them to you but we need Evie to get to a doctor as fast as possible" Ben intervened before the discussion escalated.

"Oh my God. Where is she?"

"In the back seats, we need to get her help and we need it fast!"

"Okay children I am going to call an ambulance the paramedics can take it from here"

"We don't have time. She's already lost a lot of blood. How do we get to the ER?!" Carlos who had been watching the whole exchange just shouted letting his villain heritage take the best out of him.

"The ambulance is on her way, it won't be long but if we move her we will risk hurting her further now let me see her"

Carlos, Mal and Jay (who had just come down from the car) all exchanged worried looks, but eventually gave up as they knew they couldn't do anything else if they didn't know how to get to the hospital.

They opened the door of the car showing an unconscious Evie and a small girl by her side.

"Oh dear God! What happened? Yes, yes. That is good keep on putting pressure on that wound" Fairy godmother turned for a moment before turning back at the smaller girl. "Wait, and who would you be?" Before Dizzy could answer Mal and Jay both stepped in front of the door in a protective manner. Something that resembled a lot when they first got to Auradon and would step in front of anyone who they thought could hurt Evie or Carlos.

The next moment an ambulance was entering the area and with it a whole of students drawn by curiosity.

"Okay, we will talk about this. For now, Evie will go to the hospital"

"We are going with her" Mal stated as Jay, Carlos and Dizzy gathered around her.

"No, you are not. You six" Fairy godmother started pointing to the five teenagers (Ben and Lonnie included) and the little girl "You are going to get your injuries checked and after that, you are going to tell me what on earth happened. And Ben, Lonnie we are calling your parents"

"NO! We are not leaving Evie alone!"

"Our parents?" Ben and Lonnie asked in whispered but no one heard or cared enough to answer them

"She will be fine Mal. Besides, there is nothing you can do. Now up to the other ambulance. We are going to the hospital"

"Well, at least let us drive with Evie" Mal was not planning on leaving her friend side. No chance in hell

"Fine, but only you Mal. Too many will become counterproductive" Fairy godmother stated as she knew she wasn't going to convince the girl otherwise.

Mal gave a final look to Jay and Carlos and then Dizzy and quickly got to the ambulance alongside Evie.

The remaining five got to their own ambulance leaving a crowd of students behind whispering of what they just saw.

Dizzy was sited between Carlos and Jay and in front of them, all three of them worried sick about her friend and the fact that they couldn't be there for her. Lonnie, Ben and Fairy godmother were siting in their respective chair.

* * *

"We have severe trauma to the left side of the abdomen. Most likely caused by a metal object with probability of infection. She has lost a lot of blood and is weak for transportation"

"Prepare an OR and get an anesthesiologist, the head of general surgery, head of trauma and I'll meet you in the OR. this is going to be a long night"

"Yes sir"

* * *

"My queen, there has been a problem"

The queen exhaled in exasperation. "Did you or did you not used the blade in the girl"

"The blade was used alright, just not in the intended target" A snarky voice came from the door.

"Jafar! How nice of you to join us"

"It's always a pleasure my queen" he bowed, but there was no mocking intent in his actions. It almost looked genuine.

"Well, if the blade was used and the unfortunate soul got out of the isle. Our plans are gonna work just fine"

"Darling, you should know. It was your daughter"

"Then you should have said it sooner Cruella dear, this is just going to be so much more fun"

* * *

Please review.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	7. The Talk

**Firstly, thanks to the people who had reviewed this story, liked it and followed it it means a lot to me. Little things like this keep me motivated and just make me feel happy, it truly makes my day.**

 **Now, up to the chapter**

* * *

The ER room was a mess. Big accidents were uncommon in Auradon. There had been accidents shortly after the unification of Auradon, but the accidents had been decreasing. There had been major accidents every now and then. However, six teenagers and a kid all severely injured in different dimensions were the biggest event that had happened in the hospital in a very long time.

Now, after the corresponding doctors had treated two out of the six kids conscious enough to protest against it, the ER was starting to get more and more populated. until a doctor passed everyone in the ER room to conference room the hospital had.

In the conference room Carlos, Lonnie, Ben, and Dizzy sat uneasily on one side of the large table while Jay and Mal walked from one side of the room to another.

Fairy Godmother was talking to a doctor just outside the door with a worried look on her face. After an hour or so the former King and Queen of Auradon arrived to where fairy godmother was. A few moments later Lonnie's parents arrived. Fairy Godmother updated them in as much of the situation as she knew, which really wasn't much. However, since the doctors updated her in Evie's condition she could tell them that much.

The five adults entered the room and placed themselves in the chairs in front of the teenagers.

It was Mal who broke the silence.

"How's Evie? Where did they take her? Is she going to be ok? Can we see her? Is she awake?" There was a level of shakiness and worrisome none of the present, excepting jay and Carlos, had never heard before. Nonetheless, her voice was hard and it was still something to truly be afraid of. In fact, every adult was intimidated by her tone.

The only one who found the courage to answer the girl was Fairy Godmother. "Mal, I think you should sit so we can talk"

"Where. Is. She?"

"Mal…"

"Fairy Godmother with all due respect I recommend you answer her before she starts punching people for answers" Lonnie genuinely said as she received confused looks from her parents and Ben's

"She's in surgery. The doctors are doing everything they can to save her. The wound was deep. When we hear anything about her condition we will inform you. All of you. I promise. Now, would you please sit down"

After a moment of hesitation, she complied and Jay followed her lead. They both sat beside Carlos and Dizzy.

"We need you to tell us what happened. Who hurt Evie, that way we can help you"

"Yeah right, like you help anyone who has hurt us before or like you helped all those kids who had died in the isle" Jay saner back. When they had first arrived at Auradon all four of them had problems with every auradonian since they resented their perfect life in comparison to what they had lived through. Going back to the isle and experiencing everything all over again. Well, it brought the nasty part of everyone.

"Excuse me?" Belle asked

"You heard me" Jay bite back

"You were on the isle?" Asked a confused Mulan who was just processing the information. Once she said realized she asked a lot louder and a lot angrier "You were on the isle?!" She pointed to Ben and Lonnie.

"We can explain it, mom. I went because I thought Ben was in danger. I wanted to help"

"You would have helped if you had called a responsible adult to aid you"

"No it wouldn't" Jay snarked again

"Okay, Jay. We've had enough"

"You've had enough?! You?!" He pushed his chair backward abruptly and stood up hitting the table with fists "Well that's funny. HILARIOUS!"

"Jay! That's it"

"No that is not it! We are supposed to stay here and listen all of you talk about things YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!"

"JAY!"

"Screw this" Jay tromped out of the room. Fairy godmother attempted to go after him only to be stopped by Carlos holding her hand.

"Let us go. It'll be best" He didn't ask, he ordered. And by the knowing hurt tone in his voice Fairy godmother knew best than to tell him otherwise.

The adults in the room saw as Mal and Carlos went after the older boy. It was when they were out of sight when Fairy godmother turned to the remaining 3 kids and focused on the two older teenagers.

"Now, this is really getting out off control you two kids need to tell me right now what on earth happened and you better start talking now"

Ben, knowing that he was in no position to protest started telling the story since Evie went to his room, him getting kidnapped twice and the battle with the pirates (as much as he knew about that part) until they were in the care on their way back to Auradon. Lonnie joined his storytelling and complemented parts of the story she knew but Ben didn't.

Through the whole story, Dizzy remained uncomfortably silent.

After both teens finished their tale there was an uncomfortable silence until a doctor entered the room.

"Hello, Fairy Godmother may I speak to you?"

"Yes, of course, children if you excuse us. Just wait outside. It won't be long" Both Lonnie and Ben were standing up and walking outside of the room.

"No," Dizzy said, it was the first thing she had said since they got from the isle.

"Young lady, the doctor may say unpleasant things about Evie's condition and it would be best if the adults discussed this"

"My big sister is in this 'surgery', I think you called it, her life depends on it. I want to be here when you make any decisions concerning her"

"And so would we," Said Mal who just entered the room with extreme cautious and making no sound whatsoever. "I think you've already made enough decisions without us that caused us enough pain. We are staying"

Ignoring the curious gazes. She walked and took a seat beside Dizzy. Jay, who was remarkably calmer, and Carlos followed.

Ben and Lonnie made an attempt to enter the room but were cut short when both their parents shook their heads against it. They resigned and stepped outside.

"Evie's condition, it was more difficult than what we had foreseen. Nonetheless, after 7-hour surgery we expect her to make a full recovery. Though, she will have a big scar in the bottom part of her stomach"

"Just another one to add to the collection" Jay murmured to himself.

"7 hours?" Mulan whispered at the same time.

"Yes, she's being moved to an ICU room for us to monitor until she wakes up"

"Where?" Mal asked starting to get annoyed

"I can show you" The doctor was making a move to leave when Fairy Godmother stopped him.

"Anything else we should know?"

"Well, there was something else. Among many recent injuries we also found a fair amount of injuries that didn't heal properly…" All the adults in the room shocked at the announcement only to be more shocked when they noticed none of the kids in front of them were, in slightest, shocked. "And a most recent injury we found in her neck it appears to…"

"Okay, that's enough!" Mal shouted completely losing her patience. "Could you take us to see Evie?" She asked in the most polite way she could manage to.

"She will be out for a while, now, you all need to get your injuries checked. You promised Fairy Godmother you would have yourself checked when you heard news about your friend. You had. Now" Belle spoke, taking control of the situation. Mal, Jay, and Carlos all looked at each other, they had completely forgotten that they were in pain, after all, they were more than used to it.

Though they were grateful they could change the subject of the theme since they were not even remotely comfortable talking about their injuries, even less talking about Evie's when she wasn't even present.

"We'll be fine"

"No, you said you were going to get checked. Now you are" Shang stood up in an imposing form.

"Fine, but only if we can go with Evie afterward, And let's make it quick" Mal ordered taking Shang's action as a challenge.

"I think we are forgetting one big detail," Adam said and everyone looked at him. "Cotilion is only a few hours from now. We have been here for 7 hours and no one noticed"

"You are thinking about a stupid party right now!"

"Yes. Because no one knows that the king has been kidnaped. We don't want people to panic. The king has to make a presence if only for appearances"

"That is right. As much as we hate to. We still have this problem to solve and we still have a lot to talk about. But. For the time being, you should all make an appearance"

"We are not leaving Evie"

"The hospital hours for visits are over. We'll make an exception so you can see her after you get checked but eventually will have to leave" Belle intervened "Only one person can stay with her and I'm thinking is the little girl, since…"

"I'm not supposed to be here" Dizzy said with determination and a tone of obedience that should not be present in such a little girl, or so Belle though, it made the her feel bad with herself.

* * *

After a lot of screaming, mostly from Mal, Jay, and Carlos they agreed on going to Cotilion. Only for an hour.

"Evie would've loved to go to Cotilion," Carlos said, and it only helped for everyone to feel in utter misery.

"As a side note, there are a lot of reporters and people gathered outside the hospital that I'm just finding out, is not the infirmary," Jay told everyone trying to take his mind off the fact that he couldn't bare the thought of Evie not going to the Cotilion with them. "Have fun with that" He pointed at the adults and at the king with a mocking smile in his face as he was escorted to another room to be checked.

* * *

After a few stitches, check-ups and test (which the doctors only managed to do the basic ones due to the teenagers and the girl all refused to enter an MRI machine or an X-ray machine), that lasted about two hours, they were escorted to a room where they found their blue-haired princess laying on a bedroom. When the doctors left them they felt Evie's breathing begin to change and were starting to panic but, when they saw that her friend was starting to wake up they relaxed.

Evie started to howl in pain. Her eyes were still closed so Mal and Dizzy stood at both sides of their friend and hold her hand tightly.

"Hey, hey E. You're okay. The worst thing is over now. You're okay" Mal assured her friend followed by small harder grabs in her hand.

"M..Mal?"

"Yes, it's me. It's all of us. You're okay. We are all here. Can you open your eyes?"

"They feel so heavy…"

"That's okay. You just rest, you need your strength. We'll be here when you wake up" It was Carlos who stepped in and assured the girl it was going to be okay for her to rest. In fact, they all needed a rest from… everything. But this worked just fine.

Evie let herself fall asleep. Deeply into her dreams, or so she thought they were.

Mal, Jay, and Carlos were asked to leave the place soon afterward. And again, with a lot of whisper-shouting, they ended up leaving the hospital. Dizzy, as established stayed behind with her older sister.

* * *

Evie suddenly found herself in a dark place, but it was strangely comfortable. Yes, it was dark but it had some sort of beauty to it.

There was a lot of trees all around the area, tall and short trees, thick and thin trees, full of foliage and with barely any of it, a lot of vegetation. There was a lot of smoke and fog all around the place making it barely visible. Having grown on the isle where nothing was truly beautiful and where you learned how to see beauty in the most minimal things or find beauty in dark places, this place was just something else. It was dark and foggy, cold and quiet. However, it brought up some kind of beautiful. A kind of peace and appealing.

Evie ventured into this unknown land, she heard how each of her steps echoed a million through the land into no specific location. The quiet was good for a while, now it simply creeped her out. Still, she continued to walk through the land. She saw swords and armors laying on the floor, shining with the light that seemed to come from nowhere.

Then she saw a big lake… ocean… a big mass of water in front of her. She wanted to go, place her body in the cold water, but force kept her from doing it. She walked through the land that suddenly began to get even colder if that was even possible. Her body was screaming for her to get out of there, run as fast as she possibly could, but she couldn't.

Through the land to which she was now not paying much attention to she walked. And walked.

At the distance, she saw a castle, though she couldn't quite distinguish.

The impotent castle was now in ruins ever more with every step closer she took.

She walked up to through the stairs, into the inside of the castle. It had no roof and it had no light, except for that one ray of light that she decided to follow. Only steps from the light a shine hit her in the face blinding her momentarily. She covered her face with her hand and took a second look.

She saw a crown laying on the ground dripping that well known red liquid from its points.

She covered her mouth only to found her hand was too covered in blood. In fact, almost half of her was covered in blood.

She took a step back when she felt a cold hand rest in her shoulder.

"Well done my child. You've done it. I am proud of you"

* * *

She woke up flying out of bed. Her heart beating out of her chest.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, sorry for the short chapter, I'll try making them longer for now on.**

 **Please review, criticize to help me write better is accpeted. As well as ideas for the story. :)**


End file.
